25th Parachute Division (France)
|allegiance= |branch= French army |type= French Parachute Division |size= |garrison= |battles= Algerian War |anniversaries= Saint Michael, September 29 |decorations= |current_commander= |notable_commanders= Jean Gilles (1956) Henri Sauvagnac (1956-1958) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Circled Winged Armed Dextrochere Insignia of the 25th Parachute Division worn on French Army Berets of French Foreign Legion Paratroopers and Berets of Metropolitan Paratroopers. Anchored Winged Armed Dextrochere Insignia worn on Berets of French Army Colonial Marine Infantry Paratroopers |identification_symbol_4=25 DP |identification_symbol_4_label=Abbreviation }} The 25th Parachute Division (French: 25 division parachutiste or 25 D.P.) was an airborne division of the French Army, part of the French Airborne Units. Consisting mainly of air infantry specialized in airborne combat, air assault and established in 1956; the parachute division takes part mainly in the Algerian War. Creation and different designations * June 1, 1956 : Creation of the 25th Parachute Division * April 30, 1961: the 25th Parachute was dissolved Following the Algiers putsch of 1961, the 10th Parachute Division and 25th Parachute Division were dissolved and formed on May 1, 1961 with the 11th Infantry Division, the 11th Light Intervention Division,Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. In Histoire des parachutistes français (History of French Paratroopers), page 544 which would later become the 11th Parachute Brigade. Constitution On June 1, 1956, the 25th Parachute Division was created in the 5th military region from the 25th DIAP and from the Colonial Parachute Brigade.Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. In''Histoire des parachutistes français''(History of French Paratroopers), page 449 Accordingly, the Parachute Division inlcuded 5 Infantry Regiments, 2 Cavalry Regiments and one unit of Parachute Artillery: * Command and Support Structure ** 75th Headquarters Company (75th CGQ) ** 75th Transmission Company (75th CT) ** French Army Light Aviation (ALAT) Platoon ** 513th Transport Group ( GT 513) ** 75th Parachute Engineer Company ( 75th CGAP) ** 75th Repair Division Company (75th CRD) ** 75th Medical Company ( 75th CM) ** 75th SRI ** General Command Staff of the 1st Brigade ** General Command Staff of the 2nd Brigade * Airborne Infantry Structure ** 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment (2nd REP) ** 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment ( 1st RCP) **14th Parachute Chasseur Regiment (14th RCP) **18th Parachute Chasseur Regiment ( 18th RCP) **8th Colonial Parachute Regiment (8th RPC), created February 28, 1951 in Hanoi as the 8th Colonial Parachute Battalion; recreated on May 1, 1956 as the 8th Colonial Parachute Regiment; renamed on December 1, 1958, the 8th Marine Infantry Parachute Regiment (8th RPMIa) * Parachute Artillery Structure 35th Parachute Artillery Regiment (35th RAP) * Parachute Cavalry Structure ** 13th Parachute Dragoon Regiment ( 13th RDP) ** 1st Parachute Hussar Regiment ( 1st RHP) During its tenure, the division witnissed changes amongst : * On July 1, 1957, the 13th Parachute Dragoon Regiment was reassigned and attached to the 10th Parachute Brigade.Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. In Histoire des parachutistes français( History of French Paratroopers), pages 512 and 513 * On April 1, 1960, the 9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment (9th RCP) relieved the 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment (1st RCP) part of the 10th Parachute Division.Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. In Histoire des parachutistes français(History of French Paratroopers), pages 496 and 541 On December 1, 1958, the Colonial Parachute Regiments (CPR) change their name to the Marine Infantry Parachute Regiments ( RPIMa) while conserving their number. Division Commanders * 1956 - 1956 : General Jean Gilles * 1956 - 1958 : General Henri Sauvagnac * 1958 - 1960 : General Ducournau * 1960 - 1961 : General Autrand History Battle of the Frontiers Two of the five airborne infantry regiments of the division; mainly, the 8th Colonial Parachute Regiment and the 14th Parachute Chasseur Regiment; participate from January to May 1958 in the Battle of Frontiers. Accordingly, General Raoul Salan (Salan), superior commander in Algeria, delegated all five airborne infantry regiments to General Vanuxem; commander of the zone est-constantinois (ZEC). The battle took place at both the Morice Line and Challe Line and lasted for about 5 months.Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975.In Histoire des parachutistes français(History of French Paratroopers), pages 501 to 508 Traditions featured in Mont Saint-Michel and the Insignia of the 9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment.]] Except for the Legionnaires of the 2e REP that conserve the Green Beret; the remainder of the French army metropolitan and marine paratroopers forming the 11th Parachute Brigade wear the Red Beret. File:Parachutiste métropolitain légion-béret.jpg|Circled Winged Armed Dextrochere worn on Red Beret of French Army Metropolitan Paratroopers File:Brevet Parachutiste.jpg| French and Foreign Legion Parachute Brevet. File:Parachutistes coloniaux-béret.jpg| Anchored Winged Armed Dextrochere worn on Red Beret (Amaranth) of French Army Marine Infantry Paratroopers File:Parachutiste métropolitain légion-béret.jpg| Circled Winged Armed Dextrochere worn on Green Beret of French Foreign Legion Paratroopers The Archangel Saint Michael, patron of the French paratroopers is celebrated on September 29. The prière du Para (Prayer of the Paratrooper) was written by André Zirnheld in 1938. Insignias Just like the paratrooper Brevet of the French Army; the Insignia of French Paratroopers was created in 1946. The French Army Insignia of metropolitan Paratroopers represents a closed <>, meaning a "right winged arm" armed with a sword pointing upwards. The Insignia makes reference to the Patron of Paratroopers. In fact, the Insignia represents <>, the Archangel which according to Liturgy is the <>. This Insignia is the symbol of righteous combat and fidelity to superior missions. The French Army Insignia of Marine Infantry Paratroopers is backgrounded by a Marine Anchor. File:Insigne 2e régiment étranger de parachutistes.jpg| Insignia of the 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment File:Insigne du 9° RCP.jpg| Insignia of the 9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment File:Insigne du 1°RCP.jpg| Insignia of 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment File:Insigne du 14° RCP.jpg| Insignia of 14th Parachute Chasseur Regiment File:Insigne du 18° RCP.JPG| Insignia of 18th Parachute Chasseur Regiment File:Insigne régimentaire du 35e régiment d'artillerie parachutistes.jpg|Insignia of 35 Régiment d'Artillerie Parachutiste File:Insigne du 13° RDP.JPG| Insiginia of 13th Parachute Dragon Regiment File:Insigne régimentaire du 1er régiment de hussards parachutistes.jpg| Insignia of 1 Régiment de Hussards Parachutistes File:Insigne régimentaire du 8° RPIMA.jpg| Insignia of 8 Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine Flags Regimental Songs Decorations Honours Battle honours Notable officers and paratroopers See also * Airbrone Units of France * 10th Parachute Division * 11th Parachute Brigade *Pierre Côme André Segrétain *Pierre Paul Jeanpierre *Barthélémy Rémy Raffali *Paul Arnaud de Foïard *Hélie de Saint Marc *Georges Hamacek References External links *History of the 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment, 9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment, 14th Parachute Chasseur Regiment and 18th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Sources et bibliographie * Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. * J. Baltzer et E. Micheletti, Insignes et brevets parachutistes de l'armée française, Histoires et collections, 2001, ISBN|2 913 903 118. Category:Airborne divisions of France Category:Military units and formations established in 1956 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1961